ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Uley
were a race of aliens that were meant to appear in episode 33 of Ultraseven, "The Dead Invaders" along with Shadowman. However, in the final version of the episode, they were removed. The only reminiscent form of them is their flying saucers, but the aliens themselves never appear physically. Subtitle: Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Planet Uley History Ultraseven An unseen alien race, their motive was to steal the TDF/Ultra Garrison's top secret files. For this to work, they resurrected a dead man (later labelled Shadowman by the Ultra Garrison) and controlled him to infiltrate the Ultra Garrison's base. Once the operation was completed, they brought Shadowman back into their spaceship. Dan Moroboshi was sent into space, but was overpowered by the Alien Uley's spaceship and was forced to become Ultraseven. However, as Ultraseven approached the craft it fired blue energy bolts that paralyzed him and he was soon seized by four other flying saucers. Just as the hero became encapsulated beneath the spaceships, the Ultra Garrison arrived to dogfight the saucers and managed to damage the capsule enough for Ultraseven to escape. With four saucers shot down, the last one tried to retreat, but was destroyed by Ultraseven's Wide Shot. Trivia *Concept art of the physical appearance for the said alien can be seen in some official media of Ultraseven, revealing a peach-shaped head with a diamond-shaped eye (as seen on the right image). Powers and Weapons *Psychic Powers: The Alien Uley race possessed psychic powers, true to their subtitle though only two were displayed. **Resurrection: Alien Uley can revive a being back from the dead (used on the Shadowmen) and grant them a number of abilities. **Hypnosis: Alien Uley can control Shadowmen to their liking. *Spaceship: Alien Uley possessed a spaceship that could fire lasers and paralyzing energy bolts. After paralyzing their target, they can trap an Ultra in a large capsule. The spaceship can also deploy smaller spaceship fighters. *Paralyzing Engergy Bolts: The lasers the ship fires are capable of causing a rocket Dan Moroboshi was flying in to go off course and then explode. The spaceship can also fire several energy bolts from different areas, these are powerful enough to weaken and stun an Ultra. *Missile: The main spaceship can also fire up to two missiles. *Spaceship Fighter: The main Spaceship can also deploy 4 smaller UFOs. These ships can fire energy bolts capable of damaging the Ultra Hawk and can also attach themselves to Ultraseven to fly him in the direction of the main spaceship when he was captured. Gallery bandicam 2017-01-11 20-50-55-170.jpg bandicam 2017-01-11 20-51-02-601.jpg|Alien Uley's rays affecting Ultraseven bandicam 2017-01-11 20-51-06-601.jpg bandicam 2017-01-11 20-51-09-376.jpg bandicam 2017-01-11 20-51-17-764.jpg|Alien Uley's secondary ships attaching to Ultraseven bandicam 2017-01-11 20-51-27-118.jpg bandicam 2017-01-11 20-52-03-184.jpg|Ultraseven captured by Alien Uley's ship bandicam 2017-01-11 20-52-09-992.jpg bandicam 2017-01-11 20-52-19-596.jpg Honeycam 2017-01-11 20-55-13.gif|Ultraseven being freed bandicam 2017-01-11 20-56-18-064.jpg bandicam 2017-01-11 20-56-45-293.jpg|Alien Uley's fighter ship destroyed Honeycam 2017-01-11 20-57-54.gif|Alien Uley's spaceship being destroyed by Ultraseven Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Espers Category:Unseen Kaiju Category:Ultraseven